Hetalia: The Depressed Finland
by Rossum 2tudios
Summary: Finland has become depressed and has ran away from home when no one showed up at their family gathering.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a normal day for the Nordics but something was a little bit different, Finland wasn't feeling to well. He had been thinking a lot lately, with all of his family and friends they seemed to be more busy than usual. No one was talking to him and he came sad and lonely. Nothing like this had ever happened and he did not like it at all. Then he started thinking more, "This has kind of thing happens all the time, but not this bad..." With being Santa he was busy during the Holidays but those were already over.

His heart ached or someone to talk to and it had been a few days. He couldn't stop thinking, "Are they ignoring me?... Was it something I have done?..." He couldn't bear to hurt someone unless they hurt his family. He started thinking more, "What if they hate me?... Do they don't want me anymore because I am not part of their family?..." He started crying before remembering. "Oh wait... we are all going to see each other tomorrow at the cabin, then they will talk to me!" He smiled happily before going to bed, missing his family dearly.

When he woke up he rushed to get ready, making his way out the door in less than an hour wanting to get there on time. It was a long walk to the cabin but Finland didn't mind, as long as he got to see his family, but when he got there no one showed up. He stayed for a few hours waiting for them and they never showed up. He became devastated and immediately ran home, leaving all of his stuff at the cabin. He gets lost on the way home and collapsed to the ground sobbing. His family never came so they did hate him just as they thought.

After a few hours of sobbing it took out a picture of his family, naming them from left to right, "Iceland, Norway, Denmark, Su-san... Sealand... and... someone who never belonged..." He rips himself off off the picture, only leaving the first 5 and throwing the piece of him on the ground. Tear drops fall onto the picture as he stands up, walking deep into the cold forest as the sun began the set on that dreadful day.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life as Began

Finland had been in the woods for days now, seeming like mere minutes to him. He had walked for so long he was somewhere around the boarder between his land and Sweden's. His face laid emotionless as he kept walking. Nothing really excited him anymore, not even the beautiful landscape that was around him. Memories were floating though him mind, of him and his family along with Sealand, his son. Normally by now Sealand would have noticed him gone and boarder patrol would have had him home but nothing has happened. "They really have forgotten about me..."

He collapsed into the snow as a blizzard began, covering him in snow and he passed out. He didn't move for days until people who lived nearby in Sweden found him and carried them back to their place. Finland had woken up in a warm bed with a fire going on across the room. The people who had found him lived in the forest and off the land. When they realized he had woken up the woman had got up and walked over to him, "It is amazing how you survived in all the snow, where do you come from", asked the woman. He slowly sat up, holding the blankets around him, "I come from Finland... but I got lost in the woods on the way home...", he lied, not wanting them to know who he really was.

After he was fully rested, the woman asked, "Would you mind staying with us until the winter passes, we have trouble getting to the near town to buy supplies." He smiled softly and nodded, "I do not mind, no one is waiting for me at home and I love to help over people." The woman smiled and hugged Finland tightly. It had been forever since he had gotten a hug and he loved it and gently hugged her back, not letting his inhuman strength to crush her.

A few days had finally past and Finland was hard at work outside shoveling the snow so the woman could get outside. The man who had rescued him had hurt his back so Finland was doing most of his work so he could rest. He enjoyed it there and had almost forgotten all about his family and his country. As this was happening, he did not realize what was happening with the rest on the Nordics and the world.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unwanted Rescue

It had been months since Finland had ran away and he was still with his rescuers and working for them. By that time he had made his own little cabin next to their own. He had forgotten about his old life being a country and just made the village and their lives so much better. They had found out about his amazing strength so he had gotten a job as a builder so he could be of use to the community.

Back home with the rest of the Nordics they had been searching for Finland for a long time. They had found his stuff that he had left at their cabin and the picture that he had ripped off of their family picture. With Finland gone Sweden and Sealand were the most hurt from this. Sweden had stopped talking and Sealand stopped trying to be a actual country. Denmark and Norway were in the background getting together search parties to go look for him but they could never get back to were he actually was due to all of the snow and how quickly it got dark.

"Why would Finland just up and leave?... This isn't like him at all." said the worried Danish. Norway signed and slowly spoke, "Well we have had this same problem before when we were younger, he got sad and felt like he didn't belong and ran into the woods... but this time he ran far..." They both signed and started gathering the next search party.

At this time Finland had grew a small beard and his hair got longer, he didn't at all look like his normal self but he was still as cheerful. He was currently walking though town on his way to the shop to buy some meat and vegetables. After he got the vegetables he went home to make stew for his rescuers who he now called mum and pop because they looked over him like he was their own son, even though they had no children of their own. He wanted to repay the favor for them taking such good care of him.

Norway sent out a search party for the town that Finland was hiding in. The searchers started going around shops asking if they had seen a man who looked like Finland and had almost super strength. They all said yes and that he lived near the edge of the town and the boarder of Finland and Sweden. The searchers went towards that area just as Finland was serving stew to his mum and pop.


	4. Chapter 4: The Choice

The search party was on their way to Finland's cabin just as he was serving the stew to his mum and pop. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Finland put down the ladle to the soup and went to answer the door. "Are you Tino Vainamainen? Also known as the personification of Finland?", asked a strange man covered in reflective gear so he couldn't get lost in the snow. "N-no... I am not, sorry", He said softly while lying. He strange man looked him over a bit, "Well you do look like him but he doesn't have a bear or long hair... enjoy your day", the man replied. Finland nodded and closed the door, signing from relief.

His mum and pop looked at him and mum spoke softly, "Tino darling, is there something you didn't tell us?..." Finland lowered his head and nodded slowly, "Yes... I.. am the personification of Finland, also known as Tino Vainamainen... When you found me I was still alive because I cannot die from mere nature or human, only people like me..." His mum put her hand over her mouth and pop stood up, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Finland collapsed to the floor, "Because I love being human and not having to deal with my duties of a country... plus... my family... doesn't love me because I never belonged with them... The search party was maybe my boss... Sauli Niinisto.."

Both his mum and pop looked at each other and after a while pop slowly spoke, "You can stay for a bit if you want but if you don't want them coming after you, you better run." Finland looked up at him and nodded as he stood, "I don't care if they come back, as long as I can stay with you..." They all hug each other, Finland still holding back his strength while in the hug, but mum and pop hugged him as tightly as they could.


End file.
